


Reunited

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam is frustrated, Christmas, Friendship, Glendower - Freeform, M/M, Reunions, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is a Good Boyfriend, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprises, adam yearns even when he doesn''t realise he's yearning, noah is missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Adam and Ronan are reunited for Christmas, but Ronan has some other surprise reunions for Adam
Relationships: Henry Cheng & Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent, Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Orphan Girl | Opal, Ronan Lynch & Orphan Girl | Opal, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! I hope this isn't too waffley....thank you so much anyone that has left me kudos on the other stories, i really appreciate it!

Blue, Gansey and Henry had been on their epic road trip for over a year. They’d made sure to send both Adam and Ronan postcards from everywhere they had gone. Ronan had let Opal stick his to a map so she could track their trip. Adam had kept his postcards together safe in the drawer of his desk. The last time he had spoken to Blue, Adam had asked her what their plans were for Christmas but she had told him they had no plans other than exploring Washington. Sometimes, Adam felt envious of their adventure, but he knew there was plenty of time for adventure after Harvard.

Adam was eagerly packing his car to go to The Barns for Christmas break. He’d already stashed Opal, Chainsaw and Ronan’s Christmas presents in the trunk of his car and was dragging his bag of clothes through the hallway when the entirety of The Crying Club arrived to wave him off. Adam said his goodbyes and peeled out of the parking lot. The eight hour drive dragged, he was more eager to see Ronan with every mile. 

Finally, Adam turned down the long drive of The Barns. Every light was on in the house, making it glow against the dark night sky. A rectangle of light flashed as the front door opened and Opal hurtled out, followed by Ronan. Adam’s face was beaming as he got out the car to greet his family. Opal wrapped her hands around his waist, almost knocking him to the ground, but he laughed and wrapped his arms around her. Ronan stayed on the front steps letting Opal have her moment with Adam. Adam picked up Opal and placed her on his hip. Ronan may have had the patience to wait for Opal to finish her hug, but Adam didn’t. Ronan greeted him on the step with a kiss that made his toes curl. Opal made a disgusted sound and began to wriggle and kick until Adam let her down. As soon as her hooves were back on solid ground, Opal ran back into the house. Ronan and Adam wrapped their arms around each other’s waists and kissed again. 

“Hi,” Ronan whispered, pulling Adam in for a hug.

“I missed you.” Adam admitted into Ronan’s shoulder.

“Me too.” Ronan held Adam tighter. 

Opal’s footsteps thundered back to the front door from inside the house, 

“Adam, come see the tree and the lights and the snowmen and I’ve been good and haven’t eaten any of them!” Opal didn’t take a breath for the entire sentence. She grabbed Adam’s hand and dragged him into the house. Ronan watched them go, smiling to himself. Opal had been so excited for Adam to come home that she had been bouncing up and down all day. Ronan grabbed Adam’s belongings from the car and took them into the house. 

That night, Ronan, Adam and Opal watched Elf on the sofa, while Chainsaw made herself comfy on the branches of the Christmas tree. Adam felt himself drifting to sleep on Ronan’s shoulder and snuggled down more, trying to commit the feeling to memory. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Ronan whispered as he stood up and tossed a blanket over Opal, who’d also fallen asleep. Adam stretched and followed Ronan up the stairs. They laid in bed, staring into each other’s eyes. Ronan moved a hand to cup Adam’s cheek. 

“Fuck, I missed you.” he admitted. “Missed looking into your eyes, missed your head getting heavy when you fall asleep half way through yet another movie,” 

“Hey, I don’t fall asleep in every movie.” Adam argued with a smile. “And it’s not my fault you’re so comfy.” They both smiled and went back to staring at each other, before Adam’s eyes got too heavy and he fell asleep. 

Adam woke to an empty bed and the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs. It took him a second to remember that he was at The Barns. Ronan was plating up the pancakes as Adam entered the kitchen, he looked up and smiled. 

“You weren’t in bed,” Adam pouted.

“Had to feed the cows, and the horse, and I needed to get eggs for the pancakes. Here.” He handed the plate to a tired looking Adam with his hair sticking out in all directions and regretted that he hadn’t stayed in bed for an extra hour. 

“Where’s Opal?” Adam glanced around but couldn’t see or hear the girl. 

“Probably chasing some rabbits in the back field or something, she came out to help me and I didn’t see her after we got to the feed shed.” Ronan shrugged, used to it. “Eat. We’re going to go Christmas shopping today, and I have a surprise for you tonight.” Adam began to eat his bacon and pancakes, sneaking glances at Ronan as he tucked into his own breakfast. 

It wasn’t long after lunch time when Adam began to beg Ronan to go home. 

“Dream something up, why are we even shopping when you can literally dream the most perfect gift.” Ronan looked over at Adam, who had begun to pout. “Please, it’s been weeks since we saw each other, and I’m tired and I just want to be with you, only you.” 

He didn’t need to say anything else for Ronan to frogmarch him to the car and speed them home. Opal wasn’t in the house when they got home, so they headed straight up the stairs to take advantage of the peace. 

The kitchen door slammed shut downstairs, pulling Ronan and Adam’s attention away from each other. 

“Guess Opal’s home.” Adam smiled. “We should go back downstairs.” Ronan’s arms snaked around his waist.

“Don’t you even think about leaving this bed without me.” Ronan threatened. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Adam leant forward to kiss Ronan. They ignored Opal’s stomping downstairs.  
“Tell me about school?” Ronan asked Adam, brushing hair away from his face. 

“I don’t want to. I want the next couple of weeks to be about me, you and Opal, that’s all.” 

“But school is a part of you, so surely, that falls into the category of me and you.” Ronan pointed out. Adam shut Ronan up with another kiss. 

“Smart ass.” he grumbled. Their moment was shattered by an alarm going off on Ronan’s seldom used cell phone. He groaned as he reached over Adam to turn off the noise. 

“You get your wish for now, but don’t think you’ve got out of this forever. I want to hear about all of it, but right now, you need to get your butt out of bed and put some clothes on.” 

“What? Why?” Adam asked. 

“I told you I had a surprise for you. Now get out of bed.” Ronan climbed out of bed and began to rifle through his dresser for some clothes. Adam eyed Ronan suspiciously before following him out of bed.

Ten minutes later, Ronan, Opal and Adam were downstairs watching the TV to pass the time. Ronan kept checking his watch and Adam couldn’t stop his knee from shaking, not one for surprises. There was a crunching of tyres on the gravel, Adam looked at Ronan. 

“Who’s here?” Ronan could hardly contain his smile, 

“Go check,” he pushed Adam up from the sofa. Adam paused at the door of the living room and looked back at a very smug looking Ronan. “Go,” he urged as a knock on the door rang out through the house. Adam walked into the kitchen and picked out three silhouettes on the porch. He threw the door open to greet Blue, Gansey and Henry. 

“What? How? You? You were in Washington. How?” Adam ran a hand through his hair, turning as he heard Ronan enter the kitchen. “You knew?” He accused. 

“Of course I knew, do you like your Christmas gift?” Ronan subconsciously put a hand on Adam’s waist. Adam could no longer reply, he just nodded. 

“What? No hug?” Blue piped up, stepping forward. Adam opened his arms and she buried himself into his arms. Gansey hugged Adam after and Henry led with a bro-hug. 

Everyone shuffled into the living room, Adam could feel his heart soar as he had all of his friends around him, sharing stories of travel,school, the farm and Opal. It wasn’t long before the conversation turned to their adventures as teenagers, searching for Glendower. Adam stood up and left the room, mouthing ‘washroom’ to Ronan when he frowned. He didn’t go to the washroom. He headed for the kitchen and sat in the dark, needing a moment to get his head clear. Two days ago, he’d been at school, alone and desperate for the touch of even one of his friends, now, they were in a room, metres from him. All except one, Adam’s heart ached as he wished Noah could join them. The kitchen light flicked on, Ronan stood at the door. 

“What’s wrong?”he asked, hesitant to cross the room, unsure for once, if Adam needed touch or space. 

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Adam smiled as he looked into Ronan’s eyes. “I needed a minute.” Adam walked towards Ronan and placed a hand on either side of his waist. “Thank you, for whatever you did to arrange this. It was exactly what I needed and I didn’t even know I needed it. I love you.”

“I love you too and I'll always do what I can to give you what you need, even when you don't know you need it.” Ronan promised, with a kiss.


End file.
